Or So The Prophecy Said
by x.Kiss.And.Tell.x
Summary: A'isha, must escape sacrifice herself in order to be taken back to Egypt and with the pharaoh's guildance, destroy the ever menacing evil.
1. Preface

A'isha Conway: She who lives. A curious combination, with her first name from the Arab speaking world and her last from the British Empire, like her name A'isha was more than an interesting person. On a research expedition to Egypt, Sir Owen Conway made the discovery of his life, a young Egyptian woman by the name of Amira Nejem. Within the two months of his visit to the sandy country, Sir Owen had fallen for his devilishly charming Arab mistress. Not but a week before he was due to depart the country he wed Amira and convinced her to accompany him back to England. A year into their relationship Amira bore a baby girl whom she gave the name A'isha.

All her life Amira had heard tales of the darkness that had once consumed her homeland, tales that told of twins separated at a young age to prevent their sacrifice, however in evading the sacrifice many were led to believe the evil would come to no end, do to the prophecies that foretold of twin girls being sacrificed on the third summer of the darknesss reign. Amira, upon holding her daughter for the first time was overcome with an uncanny sense of familiarity between herself, the child, and the old folktales. It is because of this that Amira bestowed the child with the name A'isha, meaning she who lives.

Though A'isha was an only child Amira's sister also gave birth to a baby girl on the same night. Nadeah, stricken also with the familiarity between her daughter and the old stories named her child Aamina, meaning safe, safety. Together the two children were, she who lives in safety, which by the old tales fit the prophecy's description of the twins who were to be sacrificed. With this in their superstitions the sisters vowed to never allow the girls to meet.

Unfortunately when A'isha was four her mother was killed in a car crash, her father sustained serious leg injuries but recovered within the year, while A'isha herself had emerged unscathed. Heavy with grief Sir Owen made the decision to move what was left of their family to America were he became a renowned historian and author. A'isha, after fishing the sixth grade and entering middle school was left to her own devices the majority of the time as her father was constantly away on business. Due to this A'isha had more freedom than any of her friends and was constantly on the look for new ways to entertain herself. Through this freedom A'isha developed into a very adventurous, spunky, however shockingly quiet teenager.


	2. Chapter 1

A new year and a new school, A'isha makes her way down the front steps and pauses at the sidewalk to drawn a deep breath.

_"Finally, a co-ed public school, no more psycho nuns running around threatening to smack me with a ruler for turning in work late. Oh and the boys! I wonder if they'll be cute!"_ she thinks to herself as she begins towards the high school.

As A'isha reaches the stoplight not more than a block from the school when a white limousine pulls up, thinking nothing of it at first she watches as the stretch-car proceeds to the high school. Slightly shocked A'isha wonders to herself, _"Who on earth could possibly be rich or conceited enough to have a limo take them to school?"_

Upon arriving at school A'isha skips up to the administrative building to get her class schedule, school I.D. card and locker number. On her way out the door she collides with another student, sending papers flying.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" A'isha asks while hurriedly scrambling about picking up the papers.  
 "Yeah, I'll be okay. How bout you?" the girl replies.  
 "Oh I'm fine, just a little bump thats all. If you dont mind my asking, would you show me around?" A'isha says timidly.  
 "Of course! Just let me take these to the principal."  
 "Okay, thanks," she smiles.

The girl returns and leads A'isha off across the school campus to a large three-story building. Glancing at the slip of paper with A'isha's locker number she guilds her up the stairs to the second floor.

"My name is Tea Gardener, whats yours?" she asks.

"Im A'isha Conway. I just transferred from Saint Lucys All Girls Private School," A'isha answers.  
 "Oh wow, it must be really different to come to a public school like this," Tea says, finally stopping beside the locker listed on the slip of paper.  
 "Kind of, what would make it truly different would be to see some real boys for once," A'isha laughs.

Not before the words left her lips did a small group boys turn the corner and begin walking towards you and Tea.

"Hey guys! Over here! I want y'all to meet someone!" Tea calls to the group.

In the center of the group stood a tall blonde and a short kid with spiky tri-colored hair, to the right of the spiky haired boy was another tall guy only he was a brunette, and to the left of the blonde was a boy of medium height sporting honest to God white hair.

"A'isha, these are my friends," Tea says, beginning at the left she introduces each of the boys, "Bakura, Joey, Yugi, and Tristian. Guys this is A'isha, she just transferred from Saint Lucy's."  
 "Hi, Im A'isha Conway," she says nearly blushing.  
 "Saint Juicy's huh?" jokes the blonde named Joey as he eyes A'isha up and down.  
 "Damn!" exclaims Tristian.  
 "It's nice to meet you Miss Conway," says Yugi.  
 "Hello there, welcome to Domino High", Bakura adds.

Before A'isha can get another word in the bell rings and Tea scoots her off to her first class of the day, Stats. Walking into the classroom, the first thing to catch A'isha's eye is two boys standing between the rows of desks conversing. The taller of the two spies her and whispers to his companion whom in turn also turns to look at A'isha. As A'isha looks for a seat the tall boy and his companion approach her. "Well aren't we lucky, for the goddess Aphrodite herself has come to bless us with the presence of her beauty," smirks the shorter of the two as he looks A'isha over.

A'isha blushes at this comment and takes the seat next to Tea.

"Who are those guys?" she asks Tea.  
 "Well, the taller one with brown hair is Seto Kaiba, and the short one with sandy blonde hair is Marik Ishtar," she explains.

Meanwhile class begins, and A'isha diligently take notes as the teacher explains the basics of what the class will be covering throughout the year. Almost as suddenly as class began the bell rings once more to signal the end of first period. Following Tea, she heads down stairs and into the science building. As she passes through the door A'isha notices a few familiar faces, Yugi, Joey and Marik are all sitting at the back of the classroom. Joey waves feverently at A'isha and Tea indicating for the girls to join them. As a refresher she supposes, the teacher splits the class up into teams of five and instructs everyone to find the temperature at which water condenses. Working along side Tea and the boys, A'isha finds the experiment to somewhat enjoyable and can't help but notice that they guys are giving her more attention than she had imagined. Trying to ignore the stares A'isha goes to check the temperature of the water but accidentally drops the thermometer, allowing it to fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. Unfortunately the school had not yet replaced their supply of mercury thermometers with the new red dye versions, so the everyone was to evacuate the building and the administration office called poison control. With nowhere else to go the five head towards the cafeteria for lunch. Yugi noticing A'isha looking put out puts his arm around her and says, "It's ok A'isha, its not your fault. The school should be using red dye thermometers, not mercury ones."

"Yeah," says Marik looking at A'isha with a kind of gentle and caring expression.  
 "They're both right, and look on the bright side, we get to go to lunch before everyone else," says Joey cheerfully.  
 "Is food all you ever think about?!" Tea inquires, playfully punching Joey in the arm and taking him by surprise, which made A'isha laugh a little.

The lunch bell sounds just as they sit down at a table outside. Tristian and Bakura find the group quickly and take their seats while Joey begins to regale them with what had happened in chemistry class. Bakura burst out in laughter, causing milk to shoot through his nose and shower Marik who hadnt moved out of the way soon enough.

"Sorry Marik, but it made me remember the time last year when Tristian mixed two unstable compounds and ended up covered in a thick green goo," Bakura explains laughing so hard his eyes start to tear.


End file.
